After School Romance
by Satori-Ashinto
Summary: Syaoran likes Sakura and Sakura likes Syaoran the only thing stopping them from confessing is a overprotetive brother, crazy cousin, one very annoying Guardian Beast and two weird friends. Will they ever have a chance to confess?
1. Detention and planning

**Disclamer: I Do not own CardCaptors **

**Detention and planning**

_Tomoeda School-last Period_

It was 3:00 and Syaoran had once again fallen asleep during math class. he had his book covering his sleeping face, as he dreamed about a certain brown haired girl behind him. He just couldn't get her out of his head, Her Brown hair, that gorgeous smile and his favorite feature those beautiful green eyes that spark with innocence and joy.

Syaoran shifted slightly and smiled. But he was pulled out of his dream world by the all too familar sound of Mr. Terada's displeased voice

"Mr. Li, does my class boreyou that much or do you find it _amusing _to disturb my class again?"

"Sorry what was that?" Syaoran said rubbing his eyes

The class burst into laughte at his response, except for rika who seemed rather angry that Mr.Terada was being made fun of. Syaoran looked around the class ignoring Rika's glares and saw Sakura fighting away giggles that were still escaping from her mouth

He smiled "God i love that smile" he said to himself.Unfortunatly Mr. Terada wasn't in the mood for Syaoran's behaviour problems and Syaorans smile vanished when he saw his face.

"Since you seem to love being the centre of attention Mr.Li you may join me on Thrusday for a detention that way you'll have a whole 45 minutes to be the star as you clean this class room till its spotless"

He would have said somethingbut he was to busy thinking about how beautiful Sakura was to even care about the punishment so he just nodded and continued to look dazed.

Sakura was scribbiling down the notes on the board but not really reading them because she was admiraring how magnificent Syaoran was as the sun beamed down on him

"Hoee! what am i thinking Syaoran's my friend" she thought but a voice repiled back "yea a really hott friend who is strong, and caring and sits infront of you in every class" "But i can't think that about him it could ruin our friendship" she argued back "What are you talking about for starters you always think of that and secondly how could beinghis girlfriend effect your realationship negativley" the voice said Sakura shook her head and continued to right notes while occasionaly looking at Syaoran.

Across the class room two dark haired students were looking over to see what was going on

"Its so obvious they like eachother i don't know why they don't just say it and get it over with" Tomoyo said

"ah but you see fair Tomoyo if theyjust said it that would be to easy and they must make it hard and as difficult as possisble to ever be together its just the way sakura and my dear descendant are. to them its a way of life" said Eriol

Tomoyo giggled and agreed the Sakura and Syaoran would out off telling eachother untill the were forced too tell eachother how they feel

Tomoyo eyes lit up as she thought of a "Super Amazing" plan to set her two friends up. Eriol seeing the all too familar evil look in her eyes quickly returned to writing down notes.

the class ended and everyone packed up Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the school together and were about to set off wehn Sakura asked

"Tomoyo are you walking home to day?"

"Sorry Sakura i'm not my mom's toy company has a meeting and i have to go with my mom"

"Oh thats ok i'll just get Touya to come pick me up" Sakurasaid smiling

"but doesn't your brotherwork later tonight?" Eriol asked

"HOE! that's riht now what am i going to do?" Sakura yelled frantically

Tomoyo and Eriol turned there head to Syoaran. He turned his head and blushed a million shades of red and mumbled

"icouldwalkyouhomeifyoulikesakura"

"what was that" Sakura asked

Syaoran once again blushed a million shades of red and repeated

"i...could...walk...you... home if you like" He said and looked at the ground wait for the no

"oh thank you so much Syaoran that really means a lot" Sakura said smiling

Syaoran blushed and started walking as Sakura waved good bye to tomoyo and Eriol. They walk for about five minutes when a group of older guysdrove by with there radio blasting. just as sakura was crossing hte street that car came zooming by and didn't see her. Sakura screamed as the car came speeding towards her unaware of her presance

hmmm i think i'll leavethis at a cliffhanger and keep people guessing for a while i really think i'mgetting the hang of this!


	2. Attack of the physco relatives

******Attack of the phsyco relatives**

The car came speeding towards Sakura unaware of her presence. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and and waited for certain death. But just as the car was about to hit her Syaoran came running at her and pushed her out of the way. The car drove past them not noticing what had just happend.

Sakura was breathing heavily and looked up and at Syaoran and moved her lips but no sound came out.

Syaoran understood and just smiled

"Talk about your dumb drivers huh?" He said and helped Sakura up

"yea no kidding" "owwww"

Sakura fell back down to the ground and held her ankle. She had obviously sprained it

She tried to get up again but Syaoran wouldn't let her

"Your'e in no condition to walk I'll take you to the hospital right away ok?" Syoaran said and hoisted Sakura onto his back

"hold on tight" He said smiling, and started running to the hospital

When they arrived at the hospital Syaoran stated his information and they were in the office in about 30 minutes. The doctor told sakura to stay off it as much as possible and wraped in up inbandages.

"Oh my God its late i have toget home!"Sakura yelled but stumbled when she tried to walk. Lucky for her Syaoran caught her in time

"you can't walk remember Sakura you sprained your ankle, i'll tell you what you call your dad so he doesn't worry and i'll get my mom to come pick us up" Syaoran said and helped her up again.

Sakura called her dad and told him the whole story, he was glad she was all right and told her to thank Syaoran for him, she agreed and said that Syaoran's family would pick her up. Syaoran called his family next and when he heard a high voice answer he almost droped the phone sakura who was sitting on a chair heard the voice say

"Li Manor may i ask who's speaking?"

"Its me Syaoran" he mumbled and pushed the phone away from his ear

"SYAORAN!" the girl screamed and was talking and talking until Syaoran yelled

"THIS IS IMPORTANT! I need mom to come pick me and my friend up from the hospital"

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED!" she screamed

"Calm down my friend Sakura sprained her ankle and she can't walk so we need to drop her of at her house" Syaoran said but his face fell when he reailzed his mistake. He had said friend,she, and Sakura all in the same sentence. This was not going to turn out good

"ooooo i see well you and your "friend" just sit tight we'll be right there" she said sweetly

Syaoran glared at the phone but agreed and hung up

"who was that" sakura asked

"one of my crazed sisters oh and the screaming in the back round was meilin" he said

"thereback from hong kong?" Sakura asked

"yea but only till sunday" Syaoran said

they stared at eachother for a moment but the snaped out of dream world when the saw a girl with long black hair stomping towards them

"uh hi meilin" they both said in unison looking very frightend

Meilin just huffed and walked away towards the limo. Syaoran held on to sakura as the walked to the car full of giggling and glareing girls. He opened the door for sakura which resulted in a series of awwww's when the finally got to sakura's house Syaoran helped sakura to the door. He wouldn't say he was happy she had twisted her ankle but he was rather glad to be near her. that is until the door opened


	3. When Guardians and brothers go bad

**When Guardians and brothers go bad**

**ok i promise no cliffhanger this time... well i'll try at least**

Syaoran glared at who opened the door

"Why such and angry look Syaoran?" Eriol said smiling and trying to sound as innocent as possible

"Where's your partner in crime Tomoyo if she's tapeing this i swear i'll"

"You'll what?" Tomoyo said coming out from behind Eriol holding her video camera

Syaoran stoped and glared wishing looks could kill. Sakura wimpered a little and said

"Could we take this inside my ankle's killing me"

Syaoran agreed and helped sakura into her house

_Back at the Li Mansion_

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" one sister yelled (sorry don't know there real names)

"HE WAS HOLDING HER HAND" the other yelled

"IT WAS SOOO CUTE!"another one yelled

"WAIT TILL THEY START DATING!" the fourth one said

at that all the sister screamed and giggled jumping up and down

Meilin still standing in a corner just glared She is more talkative later on in the story

_Back at sakura's house_

the whole room was quite as Syaoran glared at Eriol, Tomoyo taped the akward moment and Sakura just sat there quickly glancing at the clock. Thats when her face fell and she had a look of terror on her face.

"Whats the matter Sakura?" Syaoran asked looking worried

Eriol chuckled and mutter somthing about Syaoran and Sakura, Syaoran shot him a death glare but then Tomoyo yelled that it had being 8 minutes and 12 seconds of akward silence. every one went quite and she started counting again.

Just then the front door burst open and Touya turned his head to syaoran like he had sensed his presence

" EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE!"he yelled

Sakura got up to stop Touya but fell because of her ankle. Syaoran caught her

"thanks" She said quitly, as a blush appeard on her face.

Tomoyo and Eriol were taping this and laugh as the watched Touya almost pop a blood vessle when Syaoran caught Sakura

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER NOW!" Touya yelled and ran at Syaoran. who took off and ran into the kitchen

"Whats all the racket i can't consentrate on my video game!" Said an annoyed Kero

Just then Syaoran came running past and knocked Kero aside as heRan back into the kitchen followed closly by Touya

"WHATS THEKID DOING HERE!" Kero yelled and joined the chase

Sakura sat there watching Touya and Kero chase syaoran and Tomoyo and Eriol running behind taping it all

Sakura walked up to her room and just as Syaoran came running up the staris she grabed him, pulled him in and locked the door

panting Syaoran looked up at sakura and said smiling "thanks your brother almost had me there"

"No problem he'll do that some times" She said smiling back

Entranced by her smile Syaoran just sat there untill he heard be hind him hard banging and many screams

"GET OUT OF MY SISTERS ROOM NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT! Touya yelled

"TOUCH MY VIDEO GAME AND YOU DEAD KID!" Kero added

"Syaoran and Sakura locked together alone in her room, that will make for and intresting classroom story don't you agree Tomoyo?" Eriol said knowing this would push some serious buttons

Syaoran was about to yell something at Eriol when his cellphone rang

"Hello" He said

"HI WITTLE BROTHER!"His sisters yelled.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked angrily

"where are you right now" One of the sisters asked

the wise thing to do would be to say "Im still at Sakura's house" but he wasn't thinking and said

"i'm in Sakura's room why?"

Giggles and joyful screams came from the phone and Syaoran asked

"WHY DID YOU FREAKEN CALL ME!"

"you have to come home now, sorry to interupted anything you and you Friend Sakura were doing"

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Syaoran yelled blushing ten shades of red and hung up

"Sorry Sakura i have to go, uhhh thanks for letting me stay and would you mind if i left throught the window?"

"No problem, and that wouldmost likelybe thebest way to avoid everyone else" Sakura said smiling

she opened the window and just before Syaoran left she gave him a hug causeing Syaoran to go blank and fall out the window onto the grass

"ARE YOU OK" Sakura screamed

"I'm fine good night Sakura" Syaoran said and ran back to his house still out of it.


	4. Jail time and after school fun

**Jail Time**

**Hmm cliff hanger or not a cliffhanger that is the question ;D**

Syaoran walked back home with a smile in his face. Sure it was just a hug but still, it was a hug from Sakura. when he reached his house he was smarter and went throught the back door to avoid his sisters but before he could lock himself in his room Meilin met him at the door

"What where you doing so late at Sakura's hmm?" She said her hands on her hips

"uhh... Talking" he said trying to sound innocent and cut the conversation short.

"TALKING! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELEIVE YOU TWO WERE JUST TALKING" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"uhh...yes?" Syaoran said with a hopefull smile not wanting to go into any details

"you...you..." was all Meilin could get out before stomping out of the room enraged

"well that went well" Syaoran said to himself and went to bed ignoring the giggles from down stairs

**Next Day**

Tomoyo and Eriol were already in the class talking when Sakura burst in

"AM I LATE!" She yelledrunning into her desk and falling to the ground

"Owwww" she mumbled rubbing her head

Tomoyo giggled but she stoped when a book came flying at her head. She ducked and someone behind her caught it

"Sakura you're going to need this for math class" Syaoran said helping her up and handing her book back.

"What a gentalman you are picking up Sakura's books Syaoran" Eriol said smiling

"Uhhh...ummmm..."Syaoran stuttered and turned very red as did Sakura

"Hey you guys i'm throwing a party at my house tomorrow!" Tomoyo said happily

"Thats great what time do i come over?" Sakura asked

"Well you should come early because i have the perfect outfit for you you have to try it on

"Ohh... Ok what the heck i've got nothing to lose right" Sakura said smiling trying to think positive

Eriol smilied at Syaoran and walked to his desk Syaoran who by now was completly confused sat down as well and said to himself

"Saved by Tomoyo who would have thought"

Class draged on for what seemed like an eternaty and just as Syaoran was about to leave he heard

"and were do you think your going Mr.Li, you have detention today remember"

Syaoran stopped. how could he have forgotten that! it happened yesterday

"Syaoran whats wrong?"asked a puzzled Sakura

"i forgot i had detention to day" Syaoran said looking at the ground

"oh thats ok i'll just wait out side until your done"Sakura said

"are you sure? cause i could see if i could come back after i walk you home." Syaoran said not wanting to be a burden to Sakura

"oh no i don't want you in any more troble i'll just wait out side"

Syaoran nodded and went into the class and sat down. He refused to make eye conntact or even speak to Mr.Terada as he cleaned. Syaoran cleaned for 5 minutes then look out the window at Sakura who would smile and wave from the swing set.

"Mr. Li i would ask you to concentrate more on your punishment then on Ms. Kinomoto please" Mr. Terada siad after the fifth time Syaoran had stopped to look at Sakura.

"fine" was all Syaoran said and went back to cleaning. Mr.Terada sighed and went back to marking

After what to Syaoran seemed like hours he was allowed to leave. When he got out side he saw Sakura sitting on the swings rocking back and forth humming to herself.

"Having fun?" Syaoran said smiling

"Syaoran!" Sakura said smiling "I didn't see you there"

"I figured" He said and sat down on the swingbeside her"what songwere you humming before i came" He asked

"Oh just a song my mother would sing to me" Sakura said as a blush creeped on her cheeks

"its pretty, think you could teach it to me" Syaoran asked

"Sure i don't see why not" Sakura said smiling and started humming sorry i can't think of a song so i won't write one

Sakura and Syaoran Sat there swinging, talking and humming for the next 20 minutes.

"Who would have thought i would spend this much time at school" Syaoran said causing Sakura to laugh

"Yea it doesn't seem like you to enjoy being at school" Sakurasaid

"And how do you no that i don't secretly love school?" Syaoran saidsmiling

Sakura and Syaoran paused and then burst out laughing atthe thought of Syaoranloving school. after a good laugh and a short game of tag that Syaoran won easily the two made there way home as Sakuradida ballet inpressionand Syaoran just laughed.


	5. Questions and Invites

**Busted and Party Time**

**thanks for all your support you guys rock! ok and back to the story**

Sakura and Syaoran countinued to point out every little thing so the walk would last longer.

"Oooo a ladybug! Did you see it it was so tiny!"Squealed Sakura who was hyper beyhond a normal standard as she pointed out the 30th ladybug she had seen. and Syaoran not missing a beat said in a girly voice

"OMG i did!"

Sakura burst out laughing

"you'd make a great girl Syaoran" she said between laughs

"Thanks!" Syaoran said smiling proudly causing Sakura to laugh once more. Sakura turned a corner and continued walking but Syaoran stopped

"uhh sakura your house is that way, were are you going" He said sounding counfused

"taking a detour the path is blocked" She said calmly

Syaoran looked around there was abosloutly nothing in the way. He looked at Sakura for some sort of answer when she picked up a stick and placed it down in the pathway

"See there's a fallen tree we got to go this way" She said

Syaoran laugh and followed he didn't mind a longer walk. About three minutes pasted with pure silence until Syaoran moved closer to Sakura and poked her in the sides causing her to jump. At first she was in shock but the she smiled and poked him back harder in the sides and smirked. Then it was war. the war ened with Sakura and the ground being tickled to death until a familure voice appeared behind the two.

"Well what do we have here?" Said Eriol who was smiling looking down at the two

"Nothing!"they both said at the same time blushing like mad at the sudden appearance of Eriol. Eriol just laughed at the two's faces which now wouldn't make eye contact with Eriol's.

"there you are i was looking for you. Oh hi sakura hi syaoran!" Tomoyo said smiling running up to the three

"why now" Syaoran screamed in his head

"Hi!" Sakura said and hugged Tomoyo

"I just wanted to give you twothe invites!" Tomyo said smiling

"Tomoyo" Syaoran said "is this formal"

"yes it sort if is dress nice but not to fancy.i already have Sakura's dress made and everything its ready for fitting right now actually"

"uhh thats great!"Sakura said nervously trying to picture the dress now"

Tomoyo and Sakura started talking about party arrangment but Syaoran was still trying to process the _Dress nice _part of the party! how was he going to do this. how was he suposed to keep his cool in a fancy clothes! he was going to die of emmbaressment, he would have kept on thinking of death if it hadn't being for Tomoyo

"Hey Syaoran you look a little pale are you ok?" Tomoyo asked

"yea fine fine" he mutterd his eyes still wide

"So TomoyoI can come over after cheerleading right?" Sakura asked

"ohI forgot about that, yes of course you can come after thatI might even go to watch I couldn't miss such a kawii moment now could I?" Tomoyo said smiling

Tomoyo and Eriol wispered something that Sakura and Syaoran couldn't make out and then started walking the other way. Confused at the odd behavior of there friends They just stood there for a minute or two and then decided to continue ther walk home. there was complete scilence for a while till Sakura finally said somthing

"Tomoyo sure is exitied about this party huh"

"Yea, what worries me is the dress code what am i going to were thats fancy?" Syaoran repilied not covering his worried tone very much

Sakura sensing this said with a smile

"oh i'm sure you'll look great no matter what you were Syaoran"

Syaoran blushed like mad and turned his head away as he felt his face go hot.

"why do i always feel like this around her, i can't no no i can't thats just not possible. I can't be in love with Sakura can i?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MWAHAHA attack of the evil cliffies sorry i had to it was just to tempting to resist i'll try o update soon so i don't leave you hanging for to long:D:D**


	6. Voices and Party time

**Voices and Party Time**

**ok i know i take forever to update so i'll make this chapter longer. sorry teachers are piling on the homework but i'll do my best to keep you all updated and use proper grammer. :D**

"I can't be in love with Sakura can I?"

The question kept repeating in Syaoran's head.

"ARGG why do i keep asking myself the same question?" Syaoran yelled to himself

"Cause you like her i thought that was a givin" A voice said back yea like everyone in this story has voices i got a thing with voices in the head no idea why

"Sakura's my friend that would be... weird" Syaoran said back

"And talking to yourself isn't?"

"good point"Syaoran said nodding

"Dude you love her ok i'm your brain ok i know these things trust me"

"i don't love sakura, i don't love sakura.." Syaoran said hoping if he said it it would come true

"You want to hug her You want to kiss her..."the other voice sang

Syaoran blushed and shook his head

"See your embarssed cause its the truth" the voice said triumphantly"

"i..uh...ummm" Syaoran tried to think of a come back but couldn't. He just sighed and went down stairs for dinner.

"sooo little brother what took ya so long getting home?" one of his sisters asked

Syaoran didn't respond giving no information to the crazed teens at the table

"Bet you he was flirting with his friend Sakura who he likes so much" Another sister said and turned to Syaoran for some sort of answer

Syaoran tried his best to stay calm but a slight blush creeped onto his cheeks

"We walked home together i wasn't flirting!" Syaoran said then covered his mouth at what he just said

the sisters squealed and said a round or two of "aww thats so sweet" and "cute" Syaoran groaned why was this happing why?

**Sakura's house**

"SAKURA TELL ME!"

Kero who had being flying around the room asking the same question for the hundreth time

"nothing happened i walk home that's all" Sakura said which had being the same answer every time

"YOUR LYING I CAN TELL DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME!You've being all daydreamy and sighing since you got home SOMETHING HAPPENED!NOW TELL ME!"

Sakura blushed and dove onto her bed

"See there you go you just blushed and..."Kero stopped as his brian put things together and he flew up to Sakura

"Who walked you home?"he said staring

"wwhat are you talking about"Sakura stuttered

Kero gasped

"THE KID!NOOOOOO, SAKURA TELL ME THE KID DID NOT WALK YOU HOME"

"Syaoran walked me home so"

Kero stopped flying and landed on the bed clutching his chest

"I think i'm going to die of shock" He said and pretended to die

"KERO!" Sakura yelled "Come on Syaoran's not that bad, he's nice once you get to know him"

Kero flew into the draw/Kero's room pluginging his ears and humming so he couldn't here her

Sakura glared at the draw and started her home work she had just finished when she heard her father call he down for dinner. at the sound of dinner kero popped up and Sakura agreed to bring him desert.

"So Sakura how was your day" Her father asked

"Ok i guess, ohi won't be coming home after school tommorow Tomoyo is having a party and she wants me to try on a dress she designed" Sakura answered

"Oh i see well have fun dear" Her father said smiling, However Touyo wasn't as pleased

"So squirt who's all comeing to this party?"he asked wanting to screen the invit list for the brat

Sakura sat there nervously trying to figure out a way to answer

"umm well there's me and Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi and cough Syaoran cough" Sakura said smiling hoping her didn't here the last part.

Unfortunatly he did and almost exploded, And as if by fate or something the phone rang

"Hello" Touyo said clamly but his clamness vansihed when he heard who it was

"Hi can i speak to Sakura please" Syaoran said

"Who is this?" Touyo asked knowing full well who it was

"Please can i just talk to Sakura" Syaoran pleaded not wanting to yell for he was hiding from his family

"Give me the phone Touyo" Sakura said agrilyknowing it was Syaoran and not wanting another argument

"STAY AWAY FORM MY SISTER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Touyo yelled into the phone

a part of Syaoran's brain told him to shut up and swallow his pride but the other part told him to fight back, the other side won

"Why don't you make me" Syaoran said challengily

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"Touyo yelled not expecting that from a little kid, he was about to yell back when Sakura grabed the phone and ran up stairs to the bathroom because it was the only door that had a lock

"Syaoran are you there," Sakura said quietly

"yes" he said

"You know you ahould test Touyo Syaoran i almost didn't get the phone" Sakura told Syaoran but wasn't really scolding him

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble, I just wanted to knowif were walking home together or if your going straight to Tomoyo's place" Syaoran said

"oh i think i'm going striaght to Tomoyo's sorry Syaoran" Sakura said apoligetically

"oh its to big deal really i'll just get a ride well see you tommorow"

"bye" She said and hung up the phone

Sakura ploped onto her bed and stared at a picture frame it had her,Tomoyo,Eriol and Syaoran all at the park together, Sakura's gazed turned to the browned haired boy beside her in the photo.

"Why do i keep feeling like this?" Sakura yelled to her self

"hmm i don't know mabye cause you got feelings for the kid" Said Kero and much to Sakura's surprise he was smiling

"What are you talking about kero its Syaoran he's my...friend" Sakura said but was mainly shocked the Kero wasn't fliping out

"Kido, i've being with you for a long time and trust me you dig the kid i can tell" Said Kero and landed on the bed beside Sakura

"Ok now your scaring me usually you'd go into some sort of weird "evil Syaoran" thing by now..NOT that i'm saying your right"She repilied

"Oh i still don't like that kid but i can't force you not to if your in love with him, i guess all i can do is support you, so from now on i'm going to help you two hook up" Kero said and gave sakura a thumbs up

Sakura sighed wanting to get into a fight with Kero tonight she didn't have it in her.

**Next Day After School**

"Sakura come on you have to see the dress its gorgeous!" Tomoyo yelled jumping up and down

"I'll come see it right away cheerleading was cancelled today anyway." Sakura said smiling to Tomoyo

"Aww i was looking forward to videotaping it" Said a disapointed Tomoyo

"Gee thats to bad" Sakura said but in heard she was singing with joy

"Well we better get going" Sakura said to Eriol and Syaoran and waved goodbye. The two boys waved goodbye and headed home themselves. The whole ride to home Syaoran sat quite trying to figure out what he was going to wear to this party. When he got home he went straight to his room and emptied his closet, after going through all his clothes he dicided on a pair of tan dress pants, light purple shirt and blue jacket, Sure it wasn't the fanciest thing in the world but it was still nice and hopefully not able to embarress him in front of Sakura.

**Tomoyo's house**

"Well what do you think Sakura?" Tomoyo asked

"I...I...LOVE IT!" Sakura screamed spinning around the room.

the dress went down to Sakura's feet and was a pale pink color, it had a purple tinted see through material forthe sleeves and a purple trim around the dress.

"It's amazing you've really out done yoursef Tomoyo" Sakura said happily

The first guests were Eriol and Syaoran and were greeted by Tomoyo, Sakura was in the kitchen getting snacks for everyone. Syaoran walked around while Eriol and Tomoyo talked at the door

"You think or plan will work" Tomoyo wispered

"of course it will, Syaoran was sweating bulletts before you opened the door" Eriol answered confendetly

Syaoran walked into the hall looking around. unfortunatly he didn't see the ladder Sakura was standing on and crashed right into it. Sakura screamed and fell to the ground right on top of Syaoran.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry." Sakura said getting off him quickly

"its no big deal i should have being watching were i was going" he said

Sakura smiliedand Syaoran helped her up and helped finish decorating. The rest of the guests started to arrive slowly so Tomoyo started the music. after a short time the room was full of dancing, talking and eating people. Sakura who got many complements on her dress was feeling rather cramped in the room. Syaoran noticing this got out of his chair and told her to follow him. Sakura nodded and took his hand and went out to the gardens. Meanwhile on the dancefloor Tomoyo and Eriol were dancing and noticed the two walk out. Eriol smilied

"told you it would work" he said to Tomoyo

**Sakura and Syaoran sittin in a tree hahah ok ok please review and thanks for all the support i've been getting it makes a huge difference**


	7. Snow storm and Stranded at Syaoran's

**Snow Storm and Stranded at Syaoran's**

**Wow thats a toung twister title hey so is that i'm on a role today. :Dand thanks for the great reviews im working hard on that grammer so hopefully there will be less mistakes. keyword hopefully.**

Eriol smilied, "Told you it would work"

Syaoran and Sakura sat down on a bench looking out to the garden.

"You looked a little uncomforatble in back there." Syaoran said looking at the stars.

"Yea thanks for coming out here with me" Sakura said a pink tinge in her cheeks.

"No problemI knew you would have just sat there unless someone did somthing" Syaoran answered with a smile.

The two had a good laugh and started to relax. Sakura got up picked some flowers and danced around in circles throwing them into the air. Syaoran watched Sakura dance and the little voice in his head returned

"Syyyyaaaooorrrrannnn this is your conscince i'm here to tell you something important... GET UP AND DO SOMETHING!" the voice screamed

"Do what exactly?" He protested

the voice remained quite as though trying to come up witha comeback. Unfortunalty it didn't have time because Sakura came and grabbed Syaoran's hand and started spinning in circles. Syaoran's whole body froze for a second but the he relaxed and enjoyed spinning around the garden. Sakura was the one to stop the spinning by tripping over a rock and falling right into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran surprisingly didn't freeze up mainly because if he had the would have both fallen over resulting in something a little more embarassing.

"sorry"sakura said quietly.

"Its ok you didn't meen to trip" Syaoran answered

The two gazed at eachother lost in thought. just then a snowflake fell from the sky and landed on Syaoran's nose. Sakura giggled but then the wind picked up and the snow came down harder.

"We better get inside before we catch a cold" Syaoran said

"Yea probley" Sakura agreed and the two went inside

By that time the guests had gone home andTomoyo and Sakura started cleaning up.When the two girls went into the kitchen Eriolgrinned and turned to Syaoran

"So..Did you have fun?"Eriol said

"Uh yea sure" Syaoran answered a little disturbed by the look on Eriol's face

"Tell me Syoaran whats your relationship with Sakura" Eriol said empahzing relationship

"wwhat do you mean?"Syaoran said nervously

Eriol was about to answer his question when Tomoyo said that Syaoaran's mother was on the line.

"I'll be right there" Syaoran said running into the kitchen thinking he was saved but oh how wrong he was

"Hello Syaoran we are coming to pick you up are you ready to go?" His mother asked

"yea i think so" He answered wondering why she had called not one of his crazy sisters not that he was complaining.

Sakura shifted her feet a little.

"uhh if its not to much trouble would your mom mind taking me home to my dad and brother both stuck at home and can't pick me up"

Syaoran's faceturned brightred.

"Sure thats no problem" He said "Hey mom is it ok if we bring Sakura to her house"

"Yes but we'd have to stop at our house first if thats alright" his mom said

"uhh sure that should be ok" He answered woundering why they had to stop at the house first.

Syaoran and Sakura waited for Syaoran's mom tocomepick them up and by that time the snow was coming down heavily. Sakura shivered as she stood on the porch in her dress.

"Hey if you want to wait inside thats fine" Syaoran said to the shivvering Sakura

"No if your mother comes she'd have to get out of the car to come and get us its easier if we waited out here" Sakura stuttered rubbing her arms and moving closer to the door.

Syaoran sighed and removed his jacket placing it on Sakura's shoulders. Sakura blushed and pull the jacket tight around her sholders

"Thanks" Sakura saidand looked at the window only to see to faces disapear quickly behind a curtain

Syaoran mumbled something thatSakura didn't here she was just about to ask what he had asid when a limo pulled up the driveway. Sakura and Syoran ran ot the limo and craweld into the backseat, shiveringSakura said to Syaoran's mom

"Thanksfor picking meupI hope i'm not to much of a pain making drive out in thisweather. Before she could say anything Syoaran said

"Of course not Sakura your no a pain its not big deal really"reilizing he had just totally interupted his mom and practically exploded he blushed a little and sat quietly .

"Syoaran's is right i'm happy to help out friends of the family your not a bother what so ever" She said smiling

The rest of the ride home was spent by Sakuraand Syaoran laughing and talkingabout the party, school and annoying sibblings. Syoarans mother smilied at how clamand happy her son was withSakura. He certainly talked about her enough well when no one was listening he would. When they got homeSyaoran and Sakura ran strightinto the warm house, unfortunatly they had a welcoming commity there to greet them.

"What an adorable little girl" The girls screamed giggleing and pointing at Sakura

"Isn't that your jacket she's wear little brother now how did sh get that hmmm" They all asked pointing to the jacket she was wearing

"It's rude to point" Syaoran said leading Sakura to his room and locking the door a slight blush on his cheeks

"Sorry about my sisters they...get like that sometimes" He said sounding embarssed

"At least there better then Touyo i'm not running around the house so i'd say there off to a good start" Sakura repiled happily looking around the room

Syaoran smilied rembering the little inccident at her househe was lost in thought untill he heard a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY YOU CREEPY STALKERS!" Syoran yelled only to find out it was his mom at the door

"Syaoran your sisters are down stairs. I have some bad news, the weather has gotten worse andthe snow is coming down to hard i'm afraid Sakura will have to stay the night here."

**Just to let you all know i was going to leave it here but in fear of being hunted down by you all i decided to keep writing**

Sakura and Syaoran looked shocked. Syaoran opened the door and asked a millon questions like where she was going to sleep, what she was going to were, how would here family react to her staing here, what his sisters were going to do and before he could ask anymore his mother stopped him and answered

"She could sleep in the guest room and she could wear some of meilins clothes, and she could call her family and tell them why she was stying here"

but syoaran refused the one about wearing meilin's clothesfor her saying meilin would freakoutso she just wear some a pair of one of his sisters old skirt's or shorts and one of his shirts if that was ok with her. Sakura nodded and when Syaoran's mom left the room Sakura asked

"umm may i use a phone"

Syaoran handed her a phone and she told him to plug his ears and sure enough when Touyo heard what was going on Sakura put the phone on the bed and listen to the yelling. Syaoran poked Sakura causing her to giggle and Touyo screamed

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT! WHATS GOING ON?"

That caused Syaoran and Sakura to burst out laughing and Sakura how was shaking fro mlaughter said as clamly as possible

"Sorry Touyo giggle but i have to get going BYE" She said and hung up quickly turning off the phone so he couldn't call back

"Well that was...fun" Sakura said "What are we doing tonight Syoaran"

Syoaran not mising a beat said in a deep voice

"Try to take over the world"

The two burst out laughing and went to go find something for Sakura to change into she picked out a pair of pink pj's and a black pair of pants for tommorow then they went back to Syaoran's closet and tried to find a shirt to wear Syaoran set one aside for him but Sakura looked at it and said

" I want that one"

"to bad i picked it first" Syaoran said like a four year old and stuck his toung out at her

"Was that a challenge?" Sakura said

"What if it was" He replied

Sakura grinned evily, grabed the shirt and ran out of the room to hide Syaoran was shocked and then ran after her. He searched the upper level and just as he was about to give up he heard a scream and Sakura came running out of the room still screaming. Syaoran caught her in his arms and asked what was wrong. Sakura was shaking and finally said

"mmovie...bblood...gghost"

Syaoran knew she was terrified of ghosts and felt bad for her he hugged ger and told her it was ok and she was going to alright. Saura nodded and they got up and went to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Syaoran asked looking into the fridge ""well i hope your not cause we have nothing edible in here"

Sakura giggled at the comment and Syoaran closed the fridge

"Want to watch a moive your choice and i promise no scary movies" Syaoran said

"Ok how about we watch Pirates of the Carribbean"

"Sounds good" He answered and turned on the movie

They were watching and laugh till they got to the part were they were jack and barbosa were sword fighting and Sakura fell alseep on Syaoran's shoulder. The movie finished playing and the two were fast asleep. Syaoran's mother walked into the room and saw the two and smilied there were truly ment to be together

**Ok what do you think i this thats a pretty good ending to the chapter don't worry the story continues. I hope there's not to many mistakes please review! oh and did you notice NO CLIFFHANGER! thats next chapter mwhahah**


	8. Snowball Fight and Caught in the Act

**Snowball Fight and Caught in the Act**

**ok i'm working hard now and trying to finish the story to get my next one on inuyasha so ya i'll be updateing hopefully more often.**

Syaoran awoke the next morning finding himself with one arm around Sakura's shoulder and his head resting on her's.

"She looks like an angel" Syaoran thought to himself.

Syaoran was forced to leave dreamland because he heard footsteps upstairs. He couldn't be caught looking like this his sisters would have a field day, Carefully he moved slowly setting Sakura's head on a pillow and walked into the kitchen trying his best to act calm. Tohis surprise it was not one of his sisters in fact it wasMeilin

"Uhh ggood mmorning Meilin" Syaoran stuttered

"You like her don't you?" Meilin questioned not making eye conntact which made Syaoran nervous

"uh...umm..I..errr..." Syaoran's mind was spinning trying hard to think of an answer

"I saw you and her on the couch, I've never seen you so happy...so..so..peaceful" Meilin said

Syaoran looked at his feet

"Well if you really love her I guess..." Meilin said walking out of the room

As soon as she was sure she was out of ear shot she wispered queitly

"I guess i'll just have to help Tomoyo and Eriol embaress you into confessing" She said with a smile on her face.

Syaoran sighed and put his head on the table.

"Great now Meilin knows. What if she holds this over me, What if she tells some one,WHAT IF SHE TELLS MY SISTERS!"

"You ok Syaoran?"Sakura asked rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yea i'm ok how'd you sleep?" Syaoran asked trying to create a conversation to lighten things up

"Great! best night sleep i've ever had" Sakura said happily sitting down beside him

"Wow look at all that snow!" Sakura exclaimed looking out the window "What if school is cancelled"

"You wish, they'd make us walk there anyway" Syaoran said shaking his head

"Yea butI can hope can't I?" Sakura answered

The two started laughing and talking over what they were going to dothat day.

"I'VE GOT ONE!" Sakura yelled after a moment of silence nearly make Syaoran fall out of his chair

"A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" She exclaimed happily

Syaoran smilied a snowball fight sounded fun. He and Sakura both went and got jackets Sakura had to borrow gloves too because she didn't have any. the two went outside and played for hours Syaoran won but Sakura did pretty good the two started playing tag. Sakura was running around the yard laughing and screaming

"Why does this feel so fun?" Syaoran asked himself "Were running around the yard like a bunch of little kids but it feels like the best thing i've done in my life"

He and Sakura finally went inside for some hot chocolate which Sakura offered to make because she lost tag and the snowball fight. Sakura was making Hot Chocolate when the phone rang

"Hello, Li residense Syaoran speaking"

"Hello there Syaoran this is Mr. Kinomoto i'm coming to pick up Sakura is she ready?"

"oh yea she's ready" Syaoran siad sounding disapointed that she was leaving

"Ok i'll be there to pick her up in abouta hourGood-bye" Mr.Kinomoto said and hung up

Syaoran hung up the phone and sat down

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked

"No just that your dad is coming to pick you up in a hour" he said still sounding disapointed

To his surprise so did Sakura. She looked down at her feet the same look of disapointment on her face.

"Hey Sakura why waste the last few minutes sulking lets go play some games" Syaoran said happily at the thought that Sakura enjoys being with him

Sakura smilied and ran to the games room. They had everything. An indoor basketball court, arcade games, fooseball, air hockey, everything. The two started playing basketball which Syaoran won along with air hockey and fooseball.But Sakura won the arcade gamesbecauseapparently Syaorans controller was broken. Sakura did her happy dance for winning the arcade games.

"uhh you know i still won the tornement because i won everything else right?"Syaoran questioned.

"So.. Whats your point?" Sakura replied and continued her happy dance.

The two were playing hide and go seek when Syaoran's trainer came in

"Syaoran!" He almost yelled when he say Syaoran acting so immature "Whaton earth are you doing?"

"I'mplaying hide andgo seek with my friend i thought that was obvious" Syaoran replied and opend thecloset door were Sakura was hiding

"You were so peeking!" Sakura protested

"I was soooo not" Syaoran repilied

Histrainer was stunned. Here was seriousSyaoran playing hide and go seek with some girl. What was going on?

"My training was cancelled today becasueI have a friend over so you can leave now. Unless you want to play that is." Syaoran said

"Does your mother know about this?" His trainer asked

"No" he said

"Will she?"

"No. now if you don't mind its Sakura's turn to count soI can't be answering your dumb questions" Syaoran said and told Sakura to start counting

The trainer stood there dumbstruck. He had never seen him act this way he always put training first. Now this game was more important.

"This girl" he said to himself as he watched Sakura serch the room "Could she be more important to Syaoran then training."

When sakura found Syaoran the teacher spoke up.

"Syaoran i will not stand for this! If this girl is a distraction i will have her removed from this room while your training"

Syaoran filled with fury

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER!" He screamed "GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

the trainer stormedup the stairs and and Syaorna slammed the door. Sakura looked down.

"I'm sorry i got you into trouble. I'm keeping you from you training." Sakura siad quietly

Syaoran placed a hand on your shoulder

"Your more important than stupid training and you should't have to apoligize he should" Syaoran said kindly

Sakura blushed for a bit then hugged Syaoran, who nearly passed out in shock

"Thank you your such a good friend" She said tears srunning down her face.

Syaoran rapped his arms around her

"This feels so good. this feeld so right" He said to himself

**THANK KAMI ITS FRIDAY! Ok i know its short but i had to end it some how! i'll try to keep updating. please review and thanx for all the support**


	9. Big Brother Trouble

**Big Brother Trouble**

**Sorry for taking so long to update i've been read more thean writing. Well i hope you enjoy the chappie and thanx for reviewing.**

**Lawyers cough and glare**

**right risht i do not own cardcaptors or anypart of cardcaptors yet**

Syaoran and Sakura broke their embrace. Sakura feeling a blush creeping on here cheeks looked down at her feet to try and hide it.

"I have to tell her how i feel" Syaoran told himself

"Sakura i have..err..well" Syaoran started but was interupted by melin's call

"Syaoran Sakura's father is here" She yelled from upstairs

Syaoran's heart sank he was so close. Well not really but he had started which was more then he had done in the past.

Sakura waved from the car and watched Syaoran slip out of view. She silently sighed.

Back at Syaoran's

"Syaoran" A voice said sternly

Syaoran turned around and saw his mothers face. He swallowed hard

"Yes" he replied

"Your trainer has informed me that not only did you skip your traing session but told him to get out of your sight.Is this true?" She asked

Syaoran looked at the ground and said quietly

"He insulted Sakura"

"Pardon"

Syaoran was feeling the anger rising in him from recalling the inscedant

"I said he was insluting Sakura"

"Well is this Sakura a distraction?"

"WHAT? NOT YOU TO! SAKURA IS MY FRIEND SHE' MORE IMPORTANT THAN STUPID TRAINING AND THAT STUPID TRAINER!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs and storamed up to his room slamming the door behind him.

when he was in his room he feel onto his bed. He had never skipped training or yelled at his mother before what was going on? He felt this anger rise in him when ever someone insulted Sakura or when another male was near her.

"Could i really be that in love with Sakura?" Syaoran thougth to himself as he looked at the phone

Back at Sakura's

"TOUYA!" I SWEAR! ONE MORE WORD!" Sakura yelled loosing paitence with her brother

"All i'm saying is he can't be trusted" Touya replied stubornly

Sakura screamed and stormed up the stairs, into her room and slammed the door.

"Whoa kiddo on the rampage!" Kero exclaimed as Sakura began to beat her pillow "Let me guess Touya"

"That stupid, over-protective, inconsiderate, cold, low down son of a" Sakura wasn't able to finish

"Honey phone for you" called her father

"Thanks dad!" Sakura yelled back suddendly sweat and calm

"Hello" She answered

"Uhh hi it me" Syaoran replied

"Oh thank god its you!"sakura exclamied

"Well its nice to here i'm wanted" Syaoran said laughing

"YOUR NOT WANTED AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Touya, who was on the other line, yelled

"Syaoran please take your ear way from the phone for a minute" Sakura asked kindly but then yelled

" TOUYA IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THIS PHONE I WILL SMACK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL FLY INTO NEXT WEEK!"

there was a pause and then a couple of voices and then a click.

"Wow" Was all Syaoran could say

"Sorry about that he's being bugging me since I got home" Sakura said sheepishly

"No need to apoligize that was awesome" Syaoran answered "Hmm I wish he would have stayed on"

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Well if you hit him into next week you and me culd hang out without being botherd for a whole week! i think i'm going to try that on me sisters"He said laughing

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles "Yea that would be nice wouldn't it"

"HeyI was wondering if you and me are still going to walk to and from school together?" Syaoran asked

"Yea for sure! but I think Tomoyo and Eriol might be withus more now that the party is over" Sakura repiled

"Most likely" He answered wishing he could have more time with just her "Hey have you noticed they have being acting kinda odd lately?"

"Yea i have noticed. its really weird every time they see us together they start wispering its freaking me out."

"Yea hey mabye we can find out what there up to" Syaoran suggested

"We could be like spys or ninja! Oh i love ninja"

"Well you should have told me that i would have being more ninja like" Syaroan joked but made a mental note of this in his head

"Haha well Syaoran the ninja would you mind helping me find out what are friends are up to?" Sakura laughed

"No problem well i have some homework to do so see ya Sakura" Syaoran said and then hung up

Sakura smiled and fell onto her bed and sighed

"Someone's lovesick" Kero commented as he played his vidoe game.

"I am not lovesick kero!" Sakura argued

"Who said i was talking about you?" He replied smriking slightly

**Sorry short chapter but i wanted it to end like that! my next chapter will be longer ok please review thanx!**


	10. Parenting 101

**Parenting 101  
**

**no idea what inspirerd me to call this chapter. Well i'll update ASAP! i have to finish this story sometime. and to save time and to such those stuipd lawyers up i do not own cardcaptors throught this entire story!**

Who said i was talking about you?

"Kero what do you mean?" Sakura asked now highly confused

"All im saying is your at the kids house all day and then he calls you talk about needy come on" Kero stated and continued his game

Sakura sat there blankly. Syaoran love her no way! Won't happen. then the voice returned

"Ok thats it you need serious mental help" The voice said angrily

"Why?" Sakura answerd

"Hmm mabye because you are freakishly thick and can't see whats in front of you. HE HUGGED YOU, DEFENDED YOU AND WENT OUT OF HIS WAY TO HELP YOU! THAT SCREAMS LOVE!"

"I...I..." Sakura stuttered "Have to do my homework" and she started to do her math

The voice sighedand said "carry the three" and left

The Next Day

"Stupid slave driving school" Sakura grumbled in her desk

Syaoran luaghed and said

"Told you it won't be cancelled"

"Why do they hate us Syaoran" Sakura asked

"The're paid to hate us its there job" He said simply and plopped down in his desk

Tomoyo and Eriol walked in and started wispering to meilin who nooded and patted something in her bag.

"What do you think there up to?" Sakura asked and her and Syaoran watched her friends go to there desks.

"No clue but it can't be good" Syaoran replied

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause Eriol has that evil genious look on his face. that always means he's up to something" Syaoran saidtrying to find some sort of answer

"I say we see what Meiling's hiding and find out whats going on.You know like ninja!"Sakura said happily

Syaoran smilied remebering the ninja conversation.He agreed. He had never seen Sakura like this before, He like that she was openwith him. Mr. Teradawalked in holding a bag full of what looked like dolls. What was going on?

"Good Morning class" He said cheerfully

"good moring" The class said quietly trying to figure out what was going on.

"Today we have a special project. Its for Home Ec class! I'm going to put you into partners" He said and the classes eyes filled with fear

"For those of you who haven't guessed this will be like a parenting simulation!" He said smiling

Everyone went quiet. There were some kids who look exited, some who look normal, some who thought he wass kidding but most look terrified. They look like they were told they'd be eaten by some sort of horrible monster, which is what some students were praying thatwould happen to them.

"Ok first group Tomoyo and Eriol" there were a couple of snikers and giggles and Tomoyo recived some glares fro mthe ladies andEriol got several boo's from the guys.

They groups continueduntill the final par was called

"Sakura and.." Mr.Terada saw the name "Syaoran"

There was an out burst in giggles, glares and boo's from the rest of the class

"Ok the baby is programed to act as a normal baby would. You will take care of the child for two weeks. Your mark will be based on how happy the child is at the end of the time limit. You and your partner will need to think of a name for the baby and tell it to me by the end of the day at which time you will get the doll. Class dismissed" He finished as the students started to leave.

At Lunch

"What kind of Retarded, Moronic,Worthless project is this!" Syaoran yelled banging his fist on the tabel.

"The kind of project our Retarded, Moronic,Worthless teacher would give us" Sakura answerd eating her sandwich

"Thank god my sisters are gone could you imagin!" Syaoran exclamined as he started to eat his lunch

"Yea and my brother is going on a trip with yukito's family so he'll be gone for two weeks, he's leaving tommorow"

They both stopped

"Both of are sibling are gone!" They said in unison

"Ok that is seriously freaky" Sakura said wide-eyed

"Speaking of freaky since when do Naoko and Takashi talk?" Syaoran asked

"Never wow what's going on?" Sakura asked puzzled

"Well looks like its time for us to be ninja's" Syaoran wisperd

the two slowly crept over to the to students all they could make out was the wordscamera, perfect and master plan.

"Tomoyo and Eriol" The two wisperd

"There plotting i know it!" Syaoran angrigly wisperd to sakura in class

"I know but how do we prove it" Sakura replied

"Thats the problem and it seems that everyone is on there side" he grumbled

Mr.Terada came around the class tell the group the gender of there Baby so they could name them

"This is a stupid project" Syaoran said as Mr.Terada went around the class

"YeaI know like what is this suposed to teach us?" Sakura asked "I got two names you?"

"One" Syaoran repiled

"Mine are Ayaka if its a girl and Hiroshi if its a boy" Sakura said

"Nice mine is Akina" Syaoran said

"I like it! if its a girl definalty Akina!" Sakura said happily

Syaoran blushed and quickly looked out the window. Mr.Terada made his way to their desks and handed them the doll, which Sakura took.

"Your doll is a girl and have you chosen a name?" He asked

"Akina" Sakura said

"Very good this is the bag of supplies you will needyou two are dismissed

The two left the class room and met up with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"They're really life like aren't they" Sakura said to Tomoyo

"Yea i heard the Mr.Terada has a friend that works at the hosplital and they have these dolls to train nurses" She replied

"Hey Sakura your doll has your green eyes and Syaoran's brown hair how odd" Eriol pointed out

Syaoran and sakujra staired at the doll. It really did have those two qualities.

"Hey are you guys walking home with us today?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject

"uhh...No because i have to get home because my mom is leaving and needs me to look after the house" Tomoyo said

"Ruby has to show me something apparently and she won't shut up about it so i have to go home early" Eriol said calmly

"Well ok bye then" Sakura said happily and started walking off with Syoaran

The two started walking and suddendly the doll started to cry. Sakura didn't know what to do and she passed it to Syaoran who rocked it gentley and it went back to sleep.

"Wow, when did you learn to do that?" Sakura asked in amazement

"I babysat for a little boy a couple of years ago" Syaoran said blushing hard now

"Well with your talent we might be able to get a good grade on this." Sakura said smiling at the doll "You know it kinda grows on you"

Syaoran smilied, mabye this wasn't such a stupid prject after all

**How's that for fastish updating! chapter ten done! OH YEA! well i try to update even faster but i'm not promising anything**


	11. Questions and Stupid Airports

**Questions and Stupid Airports**

**Due to one heck of a bribe I have one week to finish this chapter so I hope I make the deadline! and thanx for your suppport!**

The walk home countinued peacfully with Sakura, who had being taught how to take care of a baby, and Syaoran who was lucky he hadn't passed out with all the blood rushing to face everytime he blushed. Just as they turned a corner Sakura could have swore she say a camera in the bushes which reminded her of what she had being thinking about.

"Hey Syaoran, has Eriol being acting odd to you lately?"Sakura asked

"Now that you mention it he really has being. He's gave me that im ploting someing and you don't know what it is hahahahahaha kinda look a lot recently" He answerd

"Yea same with Tomoyo but every time we talk if your name comes up she puts extra emphasise on it, it's reallly odd" Sakurasaid tryingto put them together

They startedto walk to Sakura's door which flung open and there stood a very upset Touya hold a shirt in his hand.

"What is this doing in your room? It's a GUY shirt! "He said shaking with rage.

"What were you doing in my room in the first place?" Sakura asked a hint of anger in her voice

"WHO'S SHIRT IS THIS SAKURA!" Touya yelled

Syaoran had that swallow your pride moment and again he refused to listen

"It's mine, I gave it to Sakura when she slept over." He said with a smile on his face

"you...you..you.." Touya was in shock

"Uhh Syaoran how about you come inside for a while" Sakura said seen as if he waited any longer Touya would kill him.

When they got to her room Syaoran helped her bolck her door with furniture. and then when they turned around they saw a big box with their names on it.

"Ok thats weird" Sakura said

'Yea how'd they know i'd be here" Syaoran said puzzled

Sakura opened it and there was a bunch of pink filly bay stuff like a littlebed and mobile, clothes, toys. They both stared at eachother.

"uhh what is this?" Syaoran asked

"The only person with accses to this much stuff is Tomoyo, but how could she have got this all today and devlivered it" Sakura wondered

"I don't know" Syaoran said picking up some of the stuff and looking at it

"She really went all out huh" Sakura said running her hand along the bed

Suddendly a bang came on the door. Sakura sighed and fell onto her bed

"Sure you don't need a brother Syaoran" Sakura said trying to drown out the sound of a very angry Touya.

"Not that one thats for sure" He said smiling and sat on the bed beside her

The two started laughing which caused Touya to get even more mad. Syaoran got an idea

"Hey why don't we getkero to babysit and you come over to my house tillhe calms down or passesout what ever comes first. You said your dad was atwork you could call him form my house" Syaoran said

"It's brillant we can escape fro mthe window" Sakura said happily "Hey Kero can you do me a huge favor?"

"What is it kido" He said coming out of his drawer

"We kinda need you to baby sit our project" Sakura said

"Huh?" Kero repiled confused

Sakura motioned him over to the cradel and showed him the sleeping doll. Kero's eyes popped

"What in blue blazes is going on here? Why does that look like a combination of you and the kid?' He asked

"no clue were partners for a home ec class and this is our Child we were assigned too. I'm going to Syaoran's for a bit till Touya calms down so we need you to watch her."

"Her?" Kero questioned

"KERO PLEASE!" Sakura begged

"All right all right i'll babysit" Kero said hold is hands up in defence. He watched Sakura and Syaoran climb out the window and sighed

"Man does she have it bad" He said rubbing his head

The two were half way to Syaroan's when they stopped running and started laughing

"I can't beleive we got away" Sakura said holding her knees

"Yea" Syaoran said pantingslightly

The two looked at eachother and blushed a little then quickly turned away. They kept walking and when they got to the housethey went throught the back door just in case.

"Just to be safe" Syaoran wispered to her as the crept in unfortunatly there was a group to great them

"Syaoran what is this? sneeking a girl into the house are we?" Said one of the sisters

"What are you still doing here?" He snapped pushing Sakura behind him

"Flight delay due to the weather now back to you sneeking girls into the house when mother said you weren't aloud guests" She repiled with a smile "What willshesay?"

"NO! please don't tell i'll do anything!" He queitly pleaded to his sisters

"Well aren't we desprate" They said "You begging us"

Syaoran as much as he hated it they were right he was reduced to begging. Sakura felt really sorry and decided to say something.

"Please don't tell. My brother tried to kill when he walked me home and we had no were else to go and..." Sakura sputtered looking with pleading eyes

"Aww how sweet she sticking up for you! Well since you to are so hoplesly desprate we'll let you go free" They said

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she ran up the stairs with Syaoran

Sakura made it to Syaoran's room and he told her to call her dad. Just as he was about to enter himself he was pulled aside by Meilin

"Have you told her?" She questioned

"...no not yet" Syaoran said looking at his feet

"What! your not serious" She saidtrowing her head back in disbelief

"It's hard ok!" He snapped back "I lose total control whenI with her, I feel floaty"

Syaoran blushed and walked away into his room Meilin shook her head

"Man does he have it bad"

**Ok was going to stop here decided not to so YEA more chapter**

Syaoran and Sakura sat and just talked for a bit and then they got a bit hungry so they decied to go to the kitchen grab some food and get down to the game room as fast as possible. They quietly crept down to the stairs and were almost at he game room when Syaoran heard a voice from the top of the stairs

"Were do you think your going?" His mother asked staring at him with sharp eyes

"Mom! I...I...um..." He didn't know how he was going to dig his way out of this hole

"It's my fault!" Sakura yelled coming out form behind him which took his mother aback

"My brother got really mad at him and we needed to go some where till he calmed down and this was the only place we could go. He was just doing it to help me!" She said and started to cry

"Sakura don't cry" Syaoran said kneeling down beside her and handing her a hankerchief "It's not your fault honest"

"Yes it its!" Shesaid betweensobs

Syaorans eyes softened and he hugged her tightly

"No more crying ok?" He said softly and Sakura nodded wiping her eyes

"Sakura that was very brave and noble what you did" Syaoran's mother said "I Apoligize for gettting angry with both of you"

Syaoran was in shock. Since when did that happen. It seem Sakura thought the same but she smilied and nodded to his mother and got up.

"My brother should be wondering wereI am by nowI better get going" She said picking up her bag which she had droped

"I'll walk you home" Syaoran said smiling gently

The two left and when they got to her door Syaoran said

"Hey Sakura thank for saving me back at my house"

"No problem and Syaoran"

"What is it?" He asked

"Thanks for caring" She said and kissing him on the cheek and going in side.

**So how'd you like the finish? don't worry theres more to come still about two more chapters or so then its on to my next fic which will be full of InuxKag fluff. cause i really like fluff! Well please reveiw hope you liked the chappie**


	12. Hand Holding and Christmas

**Hand holding and Christmas**

**Holy wow updating all ready how cool is that huh? well i hope you all like Syaoran and Sakura fluff like last chapters ending cuase it only gets better!**

Syaoran's heart was beating fast and hewas still dreamy as he lay on his bed. he put his hand on his cheek again. Sakura had kissed him! Him of all people. He didn'tcare is his Sisters knew, if Touya knew, heckwouldn't care if the whole world knew! He didn't even try to conceal his happiness. He walked into the house with a grin on his face and a dazed look in his eye. The girl of his dreams had kissed him on the cheek, yea it was only the cheek but it was still a kiss.

"This is the greatest day ever" He said to himself

Apparently the voice in his head was dazed because he was now were to be found at that moment.

**But at Sakura'shouse however...**

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SWEET TALKING LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE HE PUT THE MOVES ON MY SISTER! I SKIN AND TURN HIM INTO A FREAKEN RUG AND THEN WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH SHE LIKES HIM THEN!" Touya ranted form the living room

"Now come on Touya, Sakura has the right to choose who _puts the moves on _her" Yukito said who had come over to cool Touya down but couldn't do much at this point.

"NO I WON'T LET HER! BECAUSE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT THERE BE MARRIED AND THERE'S NO WAY HE'S GONNA BE MY BROTHER! " He screamed

Sakura giggled from her room

"Good thing he didn't see what happened at the door" She wispered to herself

"Why what happened?" Said a now very interested Kero

"Uhh...nnothing"Sakura said quickly

Kero smilied slyly

"Did something _happen_ between you two thatI missed?" Kero asked

"Oh lookat the timeI have too..." Sakura was trying to find something she hadn't done

"Did you two kiss?" Kero question

"Umm..Well...err...It was juston the cheek" She said quietly

"I don't believe it you kissed him! Way to go kido!" Kero said giving her the thumbs up

"So...oh wait you only feel different if its on the lips" Kero said

"KERO!" Sakura yelled and dove at her pillow blushing like a over ripe tomato.

"How on earth are we going to survive school together" Sakura asked herself as she drifted to sleep.

**The next day**

The two woke up feel happy and bright but hten it hit them. How in the world were they going to hide this from everyone?

Then looked at the alram clocks.

"OMG I'M LATE" They both screamed

They both got ready at breakneck speed and ran to school. They were both turning the corner when

WHAM!

"Owww" Sakura moaned

"Ahh my head sorry" Syaoran said not opening his eyes. When he did and saw it was Sakura he blushed

"Oh I'm so sorry are you ok" He asked

"Yea how about you are you ok" Sakura asked a pink tinge in her cheeks

"Yea hey we both can make it on time if we hurry come on" Syaoran said helping her up

"Thanks" She said brushing off her uniform

They both stared at each other and the previous night flashed into there minds. They both blushed and started running to school surprisingly they made it on time.

"Whoa didn't think we would make it" Sakura said

"We would have being early if it weren't for that stupid guy driving like a 90 year old" Syaoran said placing his stuff on his desk

"Yea thats true" Sakura said laughing.

The two started talking amongest themselves when Tomoyo and Eriol walked in.

"Morning Tomoyo Morning Eriol" Sakura called from her desk

The two walked towards them and Tomoyo started talking to Sakura about the project and Eriol slyly smilied at Syaoran

"So whats it like being partnered u pwith Sakura?" He asked

"Fine" Syaoran said simply trying not to give anything away. Eriol just smilied

"You two are spending alot of time together you must be great friends." He said

"Yea you could say that a guess" Syaoran said feeling heat rise in him and felt a blush creeping up. Just then he was called to the office along with Sakura.

"Whats this all about" Syaoran asked Sakura as they walked down the hall to the office. Sakura shrugged. there was a bit of a silence when they both turned to each other and asked

"You didn't say anything did you?"

They both blushed

"I guess that means no" Syaoran said smiling

Sakura smiled back butsliped out side of the office and Syaoran grabed her hand.There smilies vanished when they looked in theoffice. there stood five teensfour smling and one with a look that could kill

"Wwhat are you doing here?" Syaoran asked wide eyed

"You and Sakura forgot your lunchs and we delivered them thats why her brother ishere silly" They said

"Oh...thanks" Syaoran said and grabed his lunch

The sibblings stared at his hand

"Let go of my sisters hand while you still have one" Touya growled as he haned Sakura her lunch.

Syaoran noticed he was still holding her hand and let go as the both blushed. The sisters giggled and left but Touya glared one last time before he left. They started back to class

"Sorry about Touya he's just...Over-protective" Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Don't apoligize its ok i'm use to it" He said smiling

Sakura blushed a bit and felt his hand wrap around hers again. She gently squeezed and smilied.

They let go before they entered the class so no one would noticed. That would cause some akwardness. the rest of that day went well until anounsments.

"Please excuse this interuption Thats what they say at my school we'd like to annouce that there is a dance coming next friday for the whole school it will take over your afternoon period.The occasion is christmas as you all should have noticed it comes next week.The wholeclass cheered and appluded atthe sound of missing the after noon. As Syaoran cheered with the rest of the class something else went through his mind. What was he going to get Sakura forChristmas.

**Ok i know it was a short chapter sorry but i wanted to end it like this so bad i'll try to update soon! Thanx for the awesome reviews.**


	13. School Yard Romance and Eriols Blackmail

**School Yard Romance and Eriols Blackmail**

**I do beleive this is my last chapter. Sorry but i promise a spectacular ending. So sit back and enjoy teh story, oh and Happy Valentines day!**

Sakura and Syaoran would have walked home if Touya hadn't mysteriously gotten time of work to pick Sakura up. Sakura after much arguing got Syaoran a ride home as well. Sakura hugged Syaoran good-bye which caused Touya to spaz a little. When they got home Touya asked Sakura waht was going on at school hoping to find out why the kid was always around Sakura.

"Not much" Sakura said "We have a dance coiming up soon though"

Sakura froze at what she had just said

"A HA! I KNEW THAT BRAT SWEET TALKED YOU INTO GOING TO THE DANCE WITH HIM DIDN'T HE!" Touya yelled

"No for your inforamtion Syaoran did not asked me to the dance!"Sakura yelled back but thought hopefully in her mind not yet

Sakura heard he phone ring up stairs and Touya ran for it. Sakura ran past him and stood against the door holding Touya off.

"Hello" Sakura said short of breath

"Bad time?" Syaoran asked hearinghow out of breath she was

"No its not a bad time" Sakura said smiling.

"I was sort of wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me, if your not to busy that is" Syaoran said stammering a little bit

"Oh" Sakura said surprised "That would be wonderful! I'll go ask my dad"

Syaoran agreed and blushed

"It'd be wonderful huh" He said to himself smiling

"My dad said that would be ok aslong as i'm home by 8"

"Great! I'll pick you up in 5 minutes ok" Syaoran said

"Thats perfect ok see you then" Sakura said then hung up

Sakura slide down the wall to the floor

"Its almost like a.."

"Date?" Kero said smiling

"Kero! were...why..how long were you listening in" Sakura asked

"long enought t know that your going on a date with Syaoran" He repiled laughing at the blush on her face " Maybe he'll ask you to the dance"

"Kero!" Sakura said blushing even more

"Your right, A walk just the two of you in a park he's probley proposing" He said laughing dodging a pillow

Syaoran arived at Sakura's door, and he was sweating bullets

"Ok be cool, be calm" He told himself and rung the door bell. Mr. Kinomotto answered the door

"Good evening Syaoran, Sakura will be down in a minute." He said smiling

"Syaoran! Sorry to keep you wait i had a problem with a certain stuffed animal" She said

Syaoran laughed and they both walked out outside, ingnoring the glares from Touya. When they got to the park they sat on a bench and looked at the stars.

"There really beautiful are't they" Sakura asked

"Yea they sure are" Syaroan replied "Hey Sakura"

"What is it" She asked

"I was wondering if no one has asked you, would you go to the christmas dance with me?" Syaoran said blushing like mad

Sakura looked shocked, "Yea i'll go with you"she said

She moved closer to Syaoran and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt his face grow hot but he rested his head on her's and just enjoyed the stars. Everyone was home and finished arguing at about 8:15 and Sakura and Syaoran went to sleep soundly and awaiting christmas day.

**The Next Day**

It was really hard to concentrait that day due to all the christmas exitment. The class decorated classroom and Tomoyo took this time to talk to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, you seem dazed what going on?" Tomoyo asked

"Huh?Sorry what was that" Sakura asked as she returned a smile to Syaoran

"He asked you didn't he?" Tomoyo asked with a grin on her face

Sakura nodded blushing. Tomoyo squealed and hugged her best friend.Meanwhile Eriol and Syaoran where talking

"So where were you last night, i tried calling you but you didn't answer" Eriol said

"I was out" Syaoran replied trying hard not to give away anything Eriol could use against him.

"You were out with Sakura weren't you romeo?" Eriol said grinning

"I..Uhhh..Ummm" Syaoran stammered

Eriol burst out laughing

"Took her on a date did ya" Eriol said putting his hand on Syaoran's shoulder

"...It was just a walk in the park" Syaoran said quitely

"You asked her to the dance to" Eriol said

"What are some sort of mind reader?" Syaoran asked "Get out of my head!"

Eriol laughed and patted him on the back and kept decorating. He looked over at Tomoyo who smilied and she quickly hide the blush that was crawling on her cheeks. But not fast enough.

"So you and Eriol are going to the dance together to" Sakura said as more of a question the a statment

"What gave you that idea" Tomoyo said but didn't look Sakura in the eye

Sakura smilied and kept decorating. Syaoran had also seen what had happened

"So, looks like i'm not the only one who's got a date for the dance" Syaoran said

"Look who's the mind reader now eh Syaoran" Eriol said clamly but he spoke quitly as if to make sure it could be heard by only him.

"Wouldn't it be great gift i the whole class could know you wonderful news" Syaoran said almost evily

Eriol turned to him and smiled

"You tell a soul and i'll tell everyone that your madly in love with Sakura, oh and i could always tell Touya that you've liked her since you've met her or better yet tell your sisters that volenteers are needed at the dance"

Syaoran's eyes got wide, he was in trouble now

"You wouldn't dare" he hissed

"Oh but i would" Eriol replied "Syaoran actions speak louder then words. Remember that"

Syaoran was stunned. How did he know all of this, Suddendly it hit him. That same day at the end of class the announcments gave some pretty horrible news

"We are sorry to say that the dance has being cancelled. We know this is sudden and very disapointing. but to the renavations of our gymnasium we cannot have a dance. As well as classes that day will be cancelled due ot construction, as a little holiday treat." The principle said

There we many boos before but school cancelled was great!. Syaoran's heart sank though, he was so close to going on a real date with Sakura. After school Syaoran sat on the swings moping

"Hey Syaoran" Sakura saidstartiling Syaoran "Mabye since the dance is cancelled, we could spend christmas day together insted?"

What ever depression Syaoran was feeling before had vanished.

"Your brother would let you?" He asked without thinking

Sakura giggled "Oh who cares what he thinks right now"

Syaoran smilied just before she left he turned to her. this was the perfect opertunity, right there he could just flat out say it. Then out of the coner of his eye hesaw Touya standing there looking pretty angry. He grinned to himself. He couldn't do it in front of him but maybe he could have a little fun. He turned to Sakura.

"Sorry for what ever trouble this my cause you" He said leaving Sakura confused

He then hugged Sakura and making sure Touya could see kissed on the cheek. Sakura sat blushing like mad and looked like she was trying tosay something but no words would come out.

"Your brothers waiting for you at the front of the school" He said softly

Sakura turned to seean enraged Touya. She smilied.

"You did that just to bug him didn't you?" Shesaid

"Part was that." Syaoran admitted then smilied "But the rest wasn't"

**ok i lied this isn't my last chapter and it won't be updated onValentines day. i just can't fit everything into one chapter. but hey 14 chapters isn't that bad. :D thanx for the reveiws andyour support i don't know what i do without you all.**


	14. Evil Friends Attack and Someone knows

**Evil Friends Attack and Someone knows**

**ok ok this is the last chapter...i think. i hope you all enjoyed my stroy and thank you so much for the reviews!**

"Stupid, stupid stupid" Syaoran said smaking himself on the head "I might as well have said Hey Sakura i have a crush on you and i don't use my head when planning how to tell someone something! am such an idiot"

He kept saying this till the phone rang casueing him to jump and scream and little. He picked it up and saw that it was Sakura Caller ID

"Uhh hey" Syaoran said a little nervous and thought to himself "great way to be smooth"

"Hey, i was wondering, since me, tomoyo and eriol are all going to the arcade if you would like to come?" Sakura asked sounding a little embarrssed

"Yea that sounds great what time?" Syaoran asked his hearbeat accelerating

"Just meet me at Tomoyo's ASAP" Sakura said

"Ok see you then" Syaoran said and hung up.

Syaoran did quite the happy dance while quitely singing "She doesn't hate me! Yes she doesn't hate me". HE quickly pulled on a jacket and ran out the door, only to run into his least favorite people.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" His oldest siste asked

"Arcade now bye!" Syaoran said trying to push past

"With who?" they asked

"Friends" Syaoran said giving information was very bad

"Which friends?" the questioned

Syaoran gave up he didn't have it in him to argue anymore

"Ok i'm going to the arcade with Sakura, and some other people but Sakura is the only person you wanted to hear about anyway so there! Are you happy now?" He said angrily

"Your not as mad as usual" One said "You also admitted to going with her and you don't normal do that because of your whole to shy do say anything attiude, which leaves us to beleive something happened between you two now spill"

"Uhh...nothing happened" Syaoran said but then mentally smacked himself becasue now they wouldknow he was lying

"Ooooh something big must've happened" They said smiling

Syaoran blushed a deep crimson and the just bolted for Tomoyo's

**At Tomoyo's house**

"Spill it Sakura" Tomoyo said

Sakura had being ambushed, tied to a chair and was in a dark room with a light shinning on her.

"There nothing to spill" Sakura said back but she knew she was a horrible liar and well what she had said was a lie.

"Sakura your blushing, Syaoran was dazed when he was talking to Eriol and your brother is very upset. What happened!" Tomoyo asked

"...nothing" Sakura said with a guilty grin

"Eriol untie her we'll interigate her better from over here" Tomoyo said

Eriol untied the ropes and just then the door bell rang. Sakura kicked the chair at Eriol and Tomoyo and ran for the door.

"Save me" Sakura said when she opened the door

"What? why do you need saving" Syaoran asked but his question was answered when he saw Tomoyo and Eriol run at them with rope

"RUN!" Syaoran screamed and grabed Sakura's hand

They closed the door and braced it with a pole that would hold long enough for them to get away. The nearest escape was a tall oak tree in the yard. Syaoran helped Sakura up just in time. Eriol just missed her ankles. Syaoran had his arm aroud Sakura to keep her up and Eriol noticed this and grinned

"Comfy there Syaoran? You have a pretty nice seat i see?" Eriol said grining

Syaoran blushed but kept his arm around Sakura because she looked terrified

"Sorry for bringing you up here" Syaoran wispered

"Better then down there tied to a chair Sakura said moving closer to him and grabing on to his shirt when Eriol jumped for her ankles.

"Sakura and Syaoran sittin in a tree K I S S... OWW!" Eriol sang but was hit in the head with an acorn that Syaoran threw down

Sakura giggled "Nice shot"

"Thanks" Syaoran said smiling

Eriol and Tomoyo eventually let them get down and they did go to the arcade. They had a great time, Syaoran won at alomst every game except for pac man which Sakura won. The next few school days were not so bad. Syaoran couldn't concentrate whats so ever.

"Christmas is tommorow" He told himself "I have to tell her. But how?"

"Mr. Li!" Mr terade said sternly "Can you continue from were we left off?"

"Page 7 second paragrapgh" Sakura wispered quite enought that Mr. Terada didn't hear. Syaoran started reading and Terada gave a stern look in his direction. At the end of class Syaoran leaned forward

"Thanks you really saved me there" he wispered to Sakura

"You saved me yestarday" She replied and stood up.

Syaoran smilied and walked to the next class. Gym. The classs was going great, all guys no distractions just soccer. Untill five voices he knew all to well came in.

"Syaoran" They said and the whole gym stoped

Syaoran pushed them outside, anything they said would be used againsted him. Little did he know all of the guys were listening in anyway.

"What are you doing here!" He hissed

"You forgot your lunch again silly, I swear you have to stop daydreaming about your little girlfriend" The middle one said giggling

"She's not my girlfriend!" Syaoran said blushing and snatching his lunch

"Oh right, what ever you say lover boy" They said leaving

"I hate them i hate them" Syaoran said as he walked into the gym only to see a group full of evil looking grins on his friends faces.

"Day dreaming"

"Girlfriend"

"Lover boy" Where the first things some people said

Syaoran groaned and bolted for the door but was tackled.

"Spill it Syaoran! So who's the girl?" They asked

"I'll never say a word" Syaoran screamed as the held him down

They started to threaten him when Eriol spoke up

"I'llgive this video of him and who he likes to the highest bidder"

That started a stream of amounts finally some one yelled $50 and that shut everyone up, no one had that much. Takashi grined no one could beat his bet

"I'll double that" Syaoran said brushing him self off and held out his hand to receive his prize. Eriol glared.

"Keep you money and i keep the video." He said and put it back in his bag

"You show what you have on there to NO one! and how did you get that!" Syaoran said giving him a stern look. Eriol grinned evily and nodded

The gym filled with groans and everyone went to go change. Syaoran wiped his forhead. That was close, to close. He grabed his lunch and walked out only to bump into.. you guessed it. Sakura.

"Sorry" She said blushing and looking up into his eyes. "Oh he looks so hot right now" She thought to herself.

"Its ok, i should have watched were i was going" He said smiling rubbing the back of his head. "She looks so cute when she's embarrsesd" He thought to himself

"Hey, ummm what time to pick you up for tommorow." Syaoran said getting a little tounge tide

"Oh" Sakura said looking away to hide a blush "Ummm whenever you ready"

"Great see you tomorrow" Syaoran said and turned around and ran right into Takashi.

"Uhh what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked wondering how long he had being standing there.

"You like Sakura!" Takashi said rather loudly

"SSSHH keep it down would you" Syaoran said pulling him back into the change room

"Since when?" Takashi asked still in disbelief.

"Umm well" Syaoran said shuffling his feet a little and then said quietly "Since i met her"

"NO WAY!" Takashi yelled

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Syaoran hissed

"Wow.. the great and mighty Syaoran Li gets tounge tied and nervous around Sakura, Who knew?" Takashi said shaking his head

"Not very many i assure you and you won't tell a soul am i right?" Syaoraanasked

"I swear! i've seen you fight" He replied raising his right hand

Syaoran felt uneasy the rest of the day. How many people already knew and just weren't saying anything? What was on the tape Eriol had? So many questions! It gave him a headache. The end of the day came and Touya had come to pickup Sakura. Syaoran walked out of the class to hear another heated argument

"Touya if you don't drive us both home I'm walking!" Sakura said angrily

"No i'm driving You and you alone home!" Touya said

"I'm supposed to walked home with him so if i get a ride so does he!" Sakura said

"Why do you always have to be with him? Could you be with Tomoyo or another GIRL!" Touya said

"Your impossible" Sakura sighed and walked over to Syaoran

"Please, if you can shut him up do so now" She asked

Syaoran laughed "If i had that kind of power i would use it"

They both stared laughing.

"Hey i don't want to cause trouble i can just get a ride home." Syaoran said and then wispered "Besides i get to spend the whole day with you tomorrow"

Sakura nodded and waved good bye as she got into Touya's car. Not know that tomorrow would change her life forever.

**Man i just can't seem to end this story this is by far my longest chapter ever and i still couldn't finish. Well more fluff for you i guess:D please review**


	15. The Best Christmas Day Ever

**The Best Christmas Day Ever**

**Hey sorry for taking forever to update my teachers all hate me and give me so many freaken projects to do. this ipromise is the last chapter because i know how i want to end it so ya i hope you enjoy.**

Syaoran was pacing in his room worrying himself sick. Eriol was sitting there laughing at him which wasn't making it better. Eriol had wormed out Syaorans plans for the next day and found it astonisheing that Sakura asked him.

"You know what if your not going to help maybe you should just leave!" Syaoran yelled to Eriol who was chuckling to himself

"You wouldn't kick me out and besides if you did i'd tell your sisters" Eriol said smiling evily

"...I hate you" Syaoran said looking in the mirror one more time.

**At Sakura's house**

"I can't do this!" Sakura said screaming again

"Pull your self together Sakura your going to be fine, besides he's probably more nervous then you" Tomoyo said shaking her head

"I doubt it" Sakura said a dreamy look in her eyes "He always so calm and collected...he's so..." Sakura sighed

"Love really is blind" Tomoyo said laughing to herself

The door bell rang and Sakura was shaking she was so nervous. Touya, who had hadn't heard about the date at all was at yukito's and knew nothing about his sisters plans. Mr. kinomoto opened the door.

"Well hello Syaoran and Eroil, Sakura will be down in a minute." He said smiling

Syaoran nodded and tried to stay calm. This had to be the most terrifing day of his life but it was also the happiest. He was going on his first date with the girl of his dreams. The only thing that could make this better is if Eriol had a minor concussion and never remebered anything about Syaoran's nervous break downs that came before this. Sakura came out of her room and walked down the stairs blushing slightly. Shw was wearing agreen full length skirt and a light pink top with a flower on the right shoulder. Syaoran's jaw droped. thecouple left the house before saying anythingdo to the fact that they suspected there friends had tape recorders.

"You look amazing" Syaoran said when they got to the amusmant park

"Thanks" Sakura repiled blushing even more "You look great to"

At first they were nervous and a little quite but after a couple of minutes of eating high sugar foods they were running around like little kids. They went to the house of mirrors fist were they had a race to see who could get out faster which resulted in them both crashing into a lot of mirrors and getting hoplessley lost. They then went to play a few arcade games and Syaoran won Sakura a massive pink teddy bear.

"Its so cute!" Sakura squealed and huged the bear tightly

"Im glad you like it" Syaoran said smling

They ran to the swings but the line was huge to they went on the roller coaster instead. Sakura who was terrified of roller coasters protested at first but agreed when Syaoran said he'd protect her. They got on and went straight to the front Sakura screamed and clung on to Syaoran for dear life and he sertainly didn't mind. They finished there amusmant park trip with a ride on the ferris wheel, it was alomst tradtion to go on that together.

"Its so pretty up here" Sakura said looking out the window at all the lights below.

"Yea its beautiful" Syaoran said then thought to himself "But know were near as beautiful as you"

They continued there day by stoping at a small fast food place for lunch. They ordered the same thing but Syaoran finished first and starrted munching on Sakura's fries.

"Hey thats mine" Sakura protested as she saw Syaoran swip a fry.

He shoved it in his mouth "want it now"

Sakura stuck her tounge out at him and grab his pop and took a sip.

"Oh now its war" Syaoran said and reached for the fries

They were grabing at the fries but in the end they tied because Syaoran got the fries and Sakura got the pop. They made there way to the movie theater but hte only movie that had seats left was a horror movie. Syaoran said they didn't have to go but Sakura refused to ruin his time. Sakura watch about 10 minutes of a 1 hour and 45 min film the rest she was burried into Syaorans shoulder. Syaoran wraped his arm around Sakura and pull her closer to him. When they got out of the movie it was getting dark and they decided to take a walk around the park.

"We spend alot of time her huh?" Sakura said pulling her jacket closer to her

"Yea lots of memories were made here" Syaoran replied thinking about when he first asked Sakura out. He saw the start to set and pretty colors filled the sky, he had to tell her now.

"Umm Sakura" Syaoran said feeling his face grow warm

"Yes" She answered turning towards him

Syaoran froze, his voice was gone and his mind was spinning, Eriols words came flooding back to him. He took a deep breath and without hesitation sent his lips crashing down toSakura's. Sakura was in shock for only a moment then leanedin and kissed back. She felt herself melting in his arms and cluched on to him to stop her self from falling. When they parted Syaoran wispered quitly in her ear

"I love you"

**No as beautiful as that is theres a couple things left to finish up**

The next day at school Syaoran and Sakura stayed together but tried to keep there realationship on the down low just in case. but this plan was bombed for when they walked into class there was a moive playing andwhen they saw what it was about there eyes grew wide. It was all the time they had spent together on film and sitting in the corner with triumphant grins on therefaces wereTomoyo and Eriol. Turns out they had being stalking the two film there closes moments to make a film to show theenitre class. The class felt the need to comment when they walked in.

"Way to go Syaoran! really smooth"

"Can you give us dating tips?" some other guys asked

"Wow Sakura your so lucky" the girls squealed

"What was it like kissing him?" more girls asked

Sakura went beat red and hid behind Syaoran who did nothing but give a serious glare to his so called friends and mouth the words

"Revenge"

**Later the night**

Laughing came from the living room of Tomoyo's mansion

"You to make a great couple" Eriol said nearlyfalling off his chair from laughing

Syaoran sarcassitcally laughed. Sakura popped her head out of the kitchen

"Hey Syoran could you help me for a sec" She asked

"Yea sure no problem" He answered getting up from his chair

"Don't do anything naughty" Eriol yelled when he entered the kitchen

"Please tell me you have a plan" Syaoranwispered

"Oh do i ever" Sakurasaid grinning holding up a box. Syaoran looked in side and grinned

"I love you and your vengful ways" He said kissing her lightly

"Oh you'll love me more when they fall into our trap" Shesaid and started the set up.

"Hurry!" Syaoran yelled from the kitchen "Sakura found something"

Tomoyo and Eriol ran to the entrance way only to find Sakura grinning evilily and Syaoran holding a video camera

"She's found a couple of suckers who are about to get a taste of there own medicine" He said pointing towhat was hanging in the door way. Misiltoe.

"Syaoranhow couldyou be so cruel" Eriol saidknowing thatwith Syaoran this could be broadcasted world wide.

"Hey it was Sakura genious plot not mine" He said wraping an arm around his new girlfriend. Sakura smiliedsweetly

"Well hurry up! we haven't got all day" Sakura said taping her watch

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at eachother and shruged. They kissed briefly, when they parted Eriol looked up at the stairsin shock

"Hello loverboy" SaidRuby sounding rather amused

"r..ruby"Eriol said looking at his sister who had beinggone for months

They all started laughing andSyaoran walked Sakura home andkissed her gently

"I love you so much"hewispered

"I love you too" She replied and walked in side.

**Ok that is the end i hope you all like the story!I'll get around to making a inu-kag one soon ora later but fornow that is all! i hope you readmy futer stories**


End file.
